Encargo a la Tierra
by Rose Lillian Hale
Summary: Edward acaba de cumplir medio siglo como demonio y le dan un encargo: Ir a buscar a una humana y llevarla al Infierno. Junto con sus 2 mejores amigos Emmett y Jasper, va a la Tierra en donde 3 chicas aparentemente humanas le impiden cumplirlo.E-B,Em-R,J-A


ENCARGO A LA TIERRA

**/*/*/67 años atrás/*/*/**

- ¡Estoy dispuesta a darte cualquier cosa! – sollozaba aquella insignificante humana que trataba inútilmente de regresare la vitalidad a su moribundo esposo.

- ¿Lo que sea? – ronroneó aquella voz complacida.

- Lo juro… - susurró la mujer entre espasmos.

- Bien – ahora la voz se escuchaba más grave y diabólica – El alma de aquél hijo tuyo me será entregada al cumplir los 17 años de vida…

La mujer abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y tembló un poco.

- Pe-pero yo no tengo hijos –contradijo la mujer. Acto seguido, la voz se carcajeó amargamente y ella se tocó la panza entre asombrada y feliz… pero su rostro se descompuso al cabo de unos segundos.

- Entonces… ¿aceptas? – inquirió aquella voz melosa. Elizabeth Masen respiró hondo antes de contestar en un susurro:

- Lo haré.

**/*/*/Ahora/*/*/**

EDWARD POV

Observaba a aquél muchacho de tez morena con el rostro demacrado y bañado en lágrimas y no pude evitar sacudir la cabeza. Emmett –que estaba sentado a mi derecha- volteó y alzó una ceja. Yo bufé para restarle importancia.

Aquél chico de ojos oscuros y pelo negro como la noche no alzó la vista en ningún momento. Ni siquiera cuando declararon su sentencia: permanecer en el Infierno y servirle a nuestro Señor, llevando una vida maldita como demonio por toda la Eternidad. Siguió postrado de rodillas frente a _él_. El rey.

_Nuestro_ rey. Nuestro jefe. El mandamás.

Casi sentí pena por el muchacho. _Casi_. Me embargaba un sentimiento mucho más fuerte: la ira.

¡¿Quién habría sido capaz de mandar al Infierno a aquél muchacho?

Tal vez su caso fue como el de Jasper: por voluntad propia. Aunque eso no explicaría las incesables lágrimas que se desbordaban por la comisura de sus ojos, pues debería estar feliz… bueno, feliz no. Pero sí agradecido… o mejor, aliviado, ya que habría salvado otra vida.

O tal vez su caso fue como el de Emmett: por maldición. Pero ¿quién podría despreciar a aquél chico inocente? ¿Quién habría hecho tal _bestialidad_?

O quizá… sólo quizá… fue como mi caso: por un pacto. Un pacto infernal.

Gruñía al recordarlo. Las imágenes inundaban mi cabeza cada dos segundos e hicieron que me entraran una rabia e impotencia terribles. Jasper –que estaba a mi izquierda- también volteó y me miró con ojos entrecerrados, intentando adivinar qué podía haber pasado por mi mente para ocasionar semejante reacción. Puse los ojos en blanco y me incorporé, pues ya había acabado la ceremonia.

- Edward, Emmett, Jasper – escuché que Heidi nos llamaba – Nuestro señor los llama.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

- ¿Qué creen que pueda ser, eh? – preguntaba Emmett, el más entusiasmado de los tres. Él, a pesar de ser el mayor, a veces se comportaba de una manera tan infantil que llegaba a pensar que sólo era un crío atrapado en el cuerpo de un adulto… aunque claro, cuando dejaba a relucir su mal humor, dejaba ver al verdadero demonio que era (literalmente).

- No lo sé, Emmett – resopló Jasper exasperado – Es la primera vez que nos llaman.

- Ah… ¡no puedo esperar a saber! Tal vez sea un regalo. O una ofrenda… ¡Puede que por fin nos den teléfonos celulares!

Jasper y yo lo miramos como si no lo conociéramos y Emmett siguió con su cháchara hasta que llegamos. Toqué la puerta tímidamente tres veces y ésta se abrió sola con un rechinido lúgubre. Caminamos por un estrecho pero largo pasillo adornado con una alfombra color rojo sangre, y cuadros de muertes de todas las épocas y lugares. Reconocí una pintura del siglo XV durante la epidemia de la Peste Negra, en donde la Muerte danzaba junto a un par de humanos, mientras arrastraba a un alma hacia su perdición…

- Ah, mis queridos hijos – torcí el gesto ante la última palabra – Me alegra que hayan venido.

- Señor – saludamos a coro, y luego Jasper habló solo: - Heidi nos informó que nos mandó a llamar.

- Sí, sí –asintió Satán distraídamente mientras se sentaba –Por favor, tomen asiento –sus ojos se volvieron negros como la noche e hizo aparecer tres sillas. Nos sentamos y él sonrió – Verán, como ustedes saben, Edward ya cumplió medio siglo aquí, así que pensé: ¿Qué mejor manera de celebrarlo que dándole un encargo? – Emmett hizo un puchero. Al parecer no habría ningún teléfono celular – Y como ustedes dos son su mejores amigos, imaginé que lo querrían acompañar – ni Jasper ni Emmett protestaron, aunque se notaba a simple vista las enormes ganas que tenían de hacerlo – Así que – de nuevo se le pusieron los ojos negros e hizo aparecer un papel grueso – tendrán que buscar a esta chica – nos tendió el papel y yo lo tomé cuidadosamente. Era la imagen de una chica alta y esbelta; de pelo y ojos oscuros, y tez clara. Su pelo negro le llegaba unos 10 centímetros por debajo de la nuca y lo llevaba suelto y desordenado. Su sonrisa hacía que se le formara un hoyuelo en la barbilla, que era angulada; sus labios eran finos y de un color melón-rosado, y su nariz respingada. Pero había algo raro: no parecía de nuestra especie. – Su nombre es Angela Webber… y ehm… tienen que encontrarla y traérmela.

- ¿Algún dato más? – inquirí ladeando la cabeza.

- Sí… ella, bueno, pues es… es humana – se nos dilataron las pupilas – Así que creo que tendrán que subir a la Tierra para traerla.

- Pero, ¿cómo haremos eso? No podemos con esta apariencia. Los ojos los intimidarían, los colmillos los asustarían, y las alas y cuernos los _enloquecerían_ – obvió Emmett refiriéndose a los humanos.

- Lo sé. Por eso irán con apariencias humanas – abrí los ojos como platos. Pero que ir al mundo humano era _ser_ humano… o al menos eso es lo que todos dicen.

- Pero… así como ahora ¿no? O sea… sin los cuernos, alas y colmillos, y ojos de diferente color. Pero lo demás igual ¿verdad? – inquirió Jasper.

- Claro, claro – asintió Satán con aire distraído mientras revoloteaba en su escritorio en busca de algo – Pero eso no es todo – sonrió – La parte buena es que…

- ¿Tendremos teléfonos celulares? – aventuró Emmett incorporándose de su asiento. Yo le dediqué una mirada de advertencia que él no vio, y lo jalé de una de sus alas para que se volviera a sentar.

- Eh… sí – Emmett aulló de júbilo - Pero aparte de eso, tendrán poderes…

- ¿Así como los de usted? – inquirí repentinamente entusiasmado con la idea de ir a la Tierra para buscar a una simple mortal.

- Exacto. Podrán controlar las cosas con la mente: podrán aparecer cosas, cambiar cosas, mover cosas, desaparecer cosas… Pero no abusen del poder, o pueden haber consecuencias.

- Sí, señor – coreamos y Emmett hizo un saludo militar.

- Bueno, gracias chicos. Solo una cosa más… - esperamos en silencio a que continuara – Ella es muy devota, así que tal vez Dios – torció el gesto – mande a unos cuantos ángeles guardianes por ella –pusimos los ojos en blanco ante su preocupación.

- No se preocupe – lo calmé.

- Nos podemos cuidar solos – agregó Emmett con una sonrisa, haciendo flexionar los músculos de sus brazos para darle más énfasis a la frase.

- Bueno – suspiró recostándose contra el respaldar de su sillón – Entonces, mañana partirán al alba con Carlisle y…

- Espere, espere – me atreví a interrumpirle - ¿_Carlisle_?

- Oh, sí. Lo olvidé – sonrió dejando entrever sus colmillos puntiagudos – Si van a ser humanos jóvenes, tendrán que asistir al instituto, ¿no? Así que Carlisle se hará pasar por su padre – enarqué una ceja.

- Está bien – dijimos - ¿Algo más?

- Mhhh… - se lo pensó dos veces antes de responder – No, creo que no. Ya se pueden retirar.

**/*/*/Mientras, en el Cielo/*/*/**

BELLA POV

- ¿Tendremos que hacernos pasar por mortales? – inquirió Rosalie confundida con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, eso me dijeron – respondió Alice con una mueca.

- No entiendo por qué tenemos que ir las cuatro. Esme fácilmente puede…

- Es por Satán – me interrumpió Alice causando que Rose y yo jadeáramos de sorpresa ante la mención de ese nombre – Dios dice que puede ser que envíe a varios demonios por Angela.

- Pero no le corresponde su alma – siseó Rose alarmada.

- Lo sé. Y por eso, debemos evitar que se la lleven.

- Supongo que tendremos que hacerlo… - me rendí – Si no hay otra opción…

- Voy a extrañar mis alas – gimió Rose acariciándolas con ternura.

- Ay, Rose – me burlé poniendo los ojos en blanco y sonriendo – No será eternamente. Tal vez por un par de semanas… o meses…

- O años… - agregó Alice – Después de todo, tendremos que asistir al instituto, ¿no?

- Cieeerto – acordé - ¿Cuándo partimos?

- Mañana por la mañana.

- Bien, supongo que debo ir a prepararme – susurré, pero aún así me escucharon.

- ¿Prepararte? – preguntaron a coro Alice y Rose confundidas.

- Si vamos a encontrarnos con demonios será mejor tomar precauciones…

Alice y Rose dilataron los ojos antes de asentir y caminar a mi lado hacia la sala de armas.

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

Mi primer fic XD

Porfas, sean comprensivos. No he hecho nunca un fic y me gustaría saber su opinión.

Gracias :)

Rose L. Hale


End file.
